


Good Morning

by Marcie1136



Series: DreamNotFound !Fluff! Oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: I know that this idea is so overused that it’s practically a cliche at this point, M/M, but it’s overused for a reason :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcie1136/pseuds/Marcie1136
Summary: Dream wakes up with his lover at his side.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DreamNotFound !Fluff! Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179518
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Good Morning

Dream slowly opened his eyes, stifling a yawn. He smiled as he saw George's head resting on his chest, both of his arms wrapped around Dream's waist. He was still sound asleep, his chest rising and falling evenly. 

Dream gently caressed his cheek. He looked so delicate and beautiful in sleep. His hair was tousled cutely over his forehead, his eyes fluttering. His soft lips were parted slightly, and his hands were loosely clasped together at Dream’s left side. 

Even if he hated to admit it, he felt safe with George around. It wasn’t that he was ever afraid of anything in the night, but George’s body next to his brought a certain comfort that no one else could bring him. 

Dream lightly kissed the top of George’s head, and he stirred in response. One arm came up to rub his eyes, his other arm still pinned under Dream’s body. He slowly opened his eyes, smiling weakly at Dream before his head returned to his chest. 

“Good morning,” Dream whispered. 

“Good morning.” His voice was deep with sleep. 

Dream lowered himself softly back to the pillow, wrapping his right arm around George’s small body. 

“How did you sleep?” Dream asked after a moment. 

“Fine. What about you?”

“Amazing.”

George laughed lightly. “Good.”

It wasn’t until then that Dream noticed something out of the ordinary. “Is that my hoodie?”

George lifted his head, looking up at him with an innocent expression. “I was cold.”

Dream smiled kissing him on the forehead. “Okay, but don’t steal it like you’ve done with all of my others.”

George hummed, his head moving to Dream’s shoulder and resting in the crook of his neck. “I can’t promise anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry these have been so short :( I’ll try to write longer ones in the future


End file.
